Games People Play
is the fourteenth episode of the fourteenth season and the 307th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Maggie's relationship with Clive starts to progress, and she invites him over for a game night to meet Meredith and Amelia. Meredith and Jo meet with the owner of the patent to the polymer they need for their project, who coincidentally is a friend of the family. Full Summary Meredith's deciding on a dress in her bedroom. Maggie and Clive sit up after sex in her bed. She wants him to sneak out. He jokes she's secretly married because this house is too nice for a single woman to live in. They start kissing and lie back down. April forbids a resident from getting on a crowded elevator. Amelia and Owen are pressed against one another. She misses sex and this is not helping. He admits he's thinking about it right now. April points out this constitutes a hostile work environment. Owen tells Amelia to hang in there as he gets off the elevator. Amelia joins Meredith and Maggie and informs Maggie that the walls are thin at the house, so she hears all the sex noises. She says she misses sex. Meredith has turned her sex drive into work drive, and she has an excellent back massager. Maggie thinks she likes Clive, so she's going to invite him over tonight. Amelia says they'll turn into a game night so the sisters can judge Clive. She'll spread the word. They all walk away, leaving interns Levi and Taryn to wonder if they were invited or not. Alex enters Kimmie's room as Casey is with her. She's throwing up. Alex says they need to put in an NG tube since the anti-nausea meds aren't working. She hates it as it prevents her from singing. Kimmie says she needs medical marijuana. There's an oil that won't get her high. She needs authorization from the hospital and her primary physician. Casey has read the study and supports the benefits. Alex objects that the FDA doesn't approve it. Kimmie says her grandmother came up with it. Meredith enters her lab, where Jo is admiring a mouse. The mouse has no liver and should be dead, but he's not. The mini livers are working. Meredith is cautiously optimistic, because they used the polymer and if Cerone sees how well it's working, he'll drive up the price even more. Taryn comes in with bad news: Cerone died last week. His daughter is in charge of the patent now, so Meredith will meet with her. In an ER filled with co-ed rugby players, April is working on Sarah Maurer. She has a collection of blood in her outer ear that needs to be drained. April asks how long she's been playing. Chris, another player, says she doesn't play, she's more of the manager. He passes the ball to another guy. April tells them not to throw that ball in here. Sarah explains she has this heart thing. She hopes she won't have to have surgery. April assures her she won't while Richard and Levi fail at reducing a guy's dislocated shoulder. Richard summons DeLuca. Against April's orders, Chris throws the ball, but the guy fails to catch it and it bounces back on the desk and hits April, whose scalpel slips and ends up cutting off the ear. She quickly covers up the bleed and asks for gauzes. Andrew goes to hand her some and slips on the ear. Only then does Sarah realize what's happened, causing her to scream. Richard goes to check on DeLuca, who hit his head. Andrew has scans taken while Amelia fills him in on what he slipped on. The scans come up and she diagnoses a grade 3 concussion. That means he has to rest with limited stimuli. He gets to stay in a patient room. He's worried that Sam saw him fall. Jackson explains to Sarah that she has to have surgery to re-attach the ear. Maggie joins him because of Sarah's ventricular septal defect. Sarah's father's going to be so pissed. Jackson leaves and Sarah mentions she picked up on some vibes between them. Maggie says she has someone. She prefers to focus on Sarah's heart. Carina is talking to Kate Lachman, Head of OB. Arizona arrives to answer Kate's page. Kate doesn't understand why Carina wants access to all the OB records. Arizona clarifies it's for a maternal mortality study, not an investigation. Kate writes down her login and password. She also agrees to a playdate with Sofia for her daughter. April goes to check on Chris's leg, but he wants another doctor since she cut Sarah's ear off. April reminds him that happened because he couldn't follow an instruction. Still, he wants someone else. April then calls over Levi. Chris wants an older doctor, but April decides it's a teaching moment for both Levi and Chris. April starts giving instructions on how to reduce the fracture, but Owen interrupts. He wants to talk to April. In an empty trauma room, Owen tells April he's going to take over for the day. She has to go home because of what happened with the ear, as Bailey found out about it. Owen says the security video will affirm her story, but the problem is April didn't report the incident herself. They could be looking at a major lawsuit. Owen wonders what's going on. April hates that she's getting punished for someone else breaking the rules. Maggie is looking at Sarah's VSD. Back when she was a kid, Sarah was told surgery was riskier than keeping it. Maggie explains they can place a patch with a catheter now, which is much safer. Sarah says that would finally allow her to do rugby. Her father made her quit because of her heart, but she could get off the sidelines now. Maggie says it'll be two different surgeries, but she will assist Jackson on the vascular re-attachment of the ear and monitor her heart. Sarah again says there are vibes when Maggie mentions Jackson. Alex finds Bailey in a conference room. She's busy with the April situation. Alex says he wants to give his patient medical marijuana. Bailey introduces Alex to the hospital's legal team. Meredith and Jo are discussing Cerone's daughter, but all they could find was that she has an MD. Meredith reminds Jo to be polite, kind, and to not mention the mouse. Meredith is then surprised to finally see Cerone's daughter, who can't believe to see Meredith all grown up. Meredith calls her Aunty Marie and they hug. Meredith sits down with Marie, who says her father was ready to die. The last time she and Meredith saw each other was at Meredith's 8th birthday party. Marie filled the entire bathroom with balloons. Meredith introduces Marie to Jo. Marie explains she and Ellis were best friends, but Meredith never knew why she suddenly left. Marie says she needed to go back to Spain to run her father's business. Marie says she wanted to get in touch when she heard about Ellis, but something kept her from actually doing. However, she has kept track of Meredith's career. Ellis would be proud. Owen informs Amelia on his elderly patient's condition. She took a spill in the kitchen. As Amelia starts her exam, Owen's attention is caught by an arguing group of rugby players. He knocks one of them down with a rolling stool and steps on the guy's arm to keep him down. He then threatens to make sure the guys leave on a stretcher if they don't stick to the rules in his ER. Amelia's patient comments she likes a man with authority, to which Amelia agrees. Chris then starts screaming in pain. Owen finds no pulse in his foot. He cuts open the cast and diagnoses compartment syndrome. He asks for a scalpel. He tells Chris to close his eyes and makes a cut. Amelia is visibly impressed with his authoritative behavior. Richard and Bailey are on their way to meet with Sarah's father. The man wants to see his daughter now. He already heard about the incompetent ER doctor who cut her ear off. Bailey says she's in surgery. He informs them the VSD can cause complications under general anesthesia. Bailey says that's why the Chief of Cardio is supervising. She asks if he's a doctor. He replies he's a malpractice attorney. Jackson and Maggie's surgery is going well. He was invited to game night by Amelia. Maggie says Clive will be there, so he can bring someone. Jackson says he'll bring Priya. They had a couple more dates, but she travels a lot for work as a human rights lawyer. Maggie finds it refreshing to date someone outside of the hospital, but they end up discussing an article about antibiotics. Marie is looking over the documents in the lab with Meredith, Jo, and Taryn. Marie wants to support Meredith and wanted to sell for less, but it's all theory and dreams at this point. Meredith assures her it'll work, but Marie says they can't know yet. She can't sell it just because of their history together. Jo reminds her that Meredith is not Mer-Mer anymore, but Harper Avery Award-winning surgeon Meredith Grey. Marie shouldn't underestimate her. Marie is still not convinced, so as a last ditch effort, Meredith tells Taryn to get the mouse. Outside Kimmie's room, Peg asks Alex and Casey why they don't need an NG tube anymore. Alex proudly says he got all the necessary signatures besides hers for the medical marijuana. She has no idea what they are talking about. Casey starts talking about the study, but Peg refuses to let them turn Kimmie into an addict like her parents. She fires Alex from the case. She's going to take Kimmie to another hospital. Chris is about to be put under for surgery. Owen explains he caught the compartment syndrome in time for him not to lose the leg, but now they need to stop the bleeding that caused it. Chris starts panicking and rambles about things he hasn't said as he thinks he's going to die. Owen assures him he'll save him. Arizona and Carina are going over Kate's files in Andrew's room. He wants peace and quiet, but they are not leaving. Carina has found that the hospital's C-section rates went from steady to climbing three years ago. Also, Kate performs more of them than any other doctor. Carina says C-sections are major surgeries that should only be performed if the benefits outweigh other risk factors, but Arizona wants to focus on the bigger picture. In Italian, Carina reminds Arizona she didn't sleep for weeks after losing Karin. Arizona doesn't understand. Jackson, Maggie, and Bailey are with Sarah post-op. The ear is looking good. Sarah's father says it shouldn't have happened in the first place and immediately goes to take a picture of the ear. Sarah asks about her next surgery to fix the VSD. Sarah's father is planning on suing the hospital, so there will be no doctor operating on her here. Sarah says no to suing. She's done being on the sidelines and she would prefer if he could cheer her on. Alex has just informed Tom and Amelia about Peg's plans. Amelia stresses that the oil won't make Kimmie an addict. Alex asks Amelia to talk to Peg, but she prefers not to disclose her personal history to patients because of the obvious assumptions. Tom didn't know about her sobriety problems. Amelia is sure Peg will listen to Alex if he tries talking to her. Tom is aroused by that dark side of Amelia. Sam wants to check on Andrew in case they missed a tiny bleed. Amelia says avoiding that scenario is high on her list, but Sam can check and tell him she's in love with him. Sam says they are bad for each other. Amelia thinks pretending they aren't in love is what makes them bad for each other, and denying reality to this degree makes her useless to her and her project. That talk arouses Tom even more. Taryn returns to the lab with the mouse. Meredith explains the mouse has mini livers due to their project. Marie says they used the polymer without permission. Meredith explains they had to test their theory. They recreated the polymer using the original methodology. Marie says Meredith really is her mother's daughter. Jackson and Priya arrive at the house for game night. Priya heard about Maggie's project and understands it because of one of her cases. Clive comes up with a plate of snacks while asking if Maggie also has friends with more normal jobs. Maggie exaggerates laughter and introduces Clive. She talks about an algorhythm he developed. Clive admits he's pretty boring. Clive and Priya move to the living room as Maggie opens the front door for the next guest: April. April sees Jackson and Maggie together and jokes that their parents must be thrilled about them being a thing now. April mentions her relation to Jackson and greets Priya and Clive. Maggie asks April if she wants a drink, but April brought own. The group is waiting for Meredith and Amelia. They can't start playing because they need teams of two. Priya offers to just watch, but April says everybody has to play. That's the rule. The next one to come in is Tom, who has Maggie bring him a drink. Sam enters Andrew's room. He wakes up and she asks if he needs anything. Andrew says they were young and stupid back then, but they are older now. They are here together and she was never just sex to him. She admits she loves him, too. Arizona catches up with Kate and thanks her for the data. Kate apologizes for misunderstanding Carina. Arizona gives Kate a folder with the C-section rates. They are climbing and it looks like the procedures are done out of convenience rather than medical necessity. Arizona cautiously says Kate did twice as many as the next highest doctor. They are Facebook friends, and Arizona has come to notice that every one of those C-section appears to happen on a Friday when Kate is about to go out of town. Arizona wants her to be aware of that. Kate angrily gets in her car. Carina then appears behind Arizona. They were supposed to go to game night, but Carina had something else in mind. April and Tom are up for charades. He manages to guess Singing in the Rain. Up next is Priya. April objects because she uses her ring as a prop, but the group decides it's fine. Jackson correctly guesses Lord of the Rings. April continues to be bothered by Priya's breaking the rules. Maggie starts flailing her arms. Clive quickly guesses One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest, which is correct. Jackson admits that's impressive. Clive says he and Maggie are on the same level. April wants to focus on the game. Alex enters Kimmie's room. Kimmie is sleeping. Alex asks Casey to leave the room. Alex tells Peg that Kimmie is suffering and there's no reason not to give her medicine that will help. The oil won't get her high. Alex gets where Peg is coming from. He says his parents were addicts, too, but Kimmie's better of than he was because Peg is fighting for her to receive the best care. This is the best option. She seems to consent. Amelia walks by Andrew's room and sees him snuggling with Sam. Meredith suggests dinner with Marie so they can go over business. She's eager to get started. Marie wants a good night's sleep first, but she promises they'll get to business tomorrow. They hug. As she leaves, Richard approaches Meredith. He recognized Marie and wonders what she's doing here. He asks if she's less angry. Meredith doesn't understand. Richard says she and Ellis were best friends until they weren't. He only heard ugly rumors. Nurse Maria informs Richard that Bailey is looking for him, so he leaves. The group is playing Pictionary. Priya is drawing and Jackson recognizes the Great Wall of China. April questions Priya's integrity. Jackson thinks she's doing that because she's dating him. Tom informs Maggie that she's up next and that her team wins if they get this one right. Maggie picks a card and she wants to pass, but April tells her she can't. Jackson is worried over her, but she brushes it off. Maggie starts drawing two people. It looks like they are having sex, but Clive recognizes it as the choking thing. April yells the time is up just as he's saying "Heimlich maneuvre." April decides he didn't say it before the time was up. The rules say you have to finish before the timer. Rules makes games worth playing. She needs people to follow a code of conduct so everything isn't meaningless. Tom applauds for her. The doorbell rings. She goes to open the door while April goes for a refill. Maggie doesn't recognize the woman standing in front of her. She's looking for Clive, her husband. Daphne tells Clive she knows his MO so she tracked his phone. He does this every time she has a work trip. Maggie says she had no idea. Daphne knows that, because Clive is an excellent liar. Jackson has them leave and tells Clive to forget Maggie's address and to delete her number. Maggie hates being a homewrecker, but Jackson says that home was wrecked already. The guests get ready to leave. April rambles about people not following the rules of marriage. Tom hopes she's not driving. She seductively asks if he's giving her a ride. He's up for it and leaves with April. Jackson leaves with Priya after making sure that Maggie's all right. Richard and Bailey are watching the security footage from the ER with popcorn. They laugh as they watch it over and over. Sarah's father hugged Pierce so there's no suing. Amelia runs into Owen in the attendings' lounge. She invites him for game night, but he declines. He thanks her for her help with Chris, whose rambling inspired him to thank Amelia for how great she's been about everything. He's grateful for her. She asks grateful enough to give her sex. She misses the act of sex and he's the most appealing option, especially his whole military doctor thing. She doesn't want him to feel used, though. He closes the door and says he's open to being used. They start kissing and get down on the couch. Jo walks by Kimmie's room and sees Alex playing checkers with Kimmie while a smiling Peg knits. Jo smiles. Maggie is drinking wine as the doorbell rings. It's Taryn and Levi with wine and flowers. She shakes her head and closes the door on them. Moments later, someone knocks. She's surprised to see Jackson. He says he took Priya home and told her they couldn't see each other anymore. She was perfect, but he kept thinking about Maggie when he was with her. He knows Maggie finds their situation complicated, but relationships have complications. You can get hurt both in the game and on the sidelines. He wants to take Maggie on a proper date at that Italian restaurant she won't shut up about. He moves closer as he talks about dessert and taking her home. As he mentions standing on the porch, he leans in and they share a long and passionate kiss. They stop when Meredith comes in. She doesn't pay attention to them and tells Maggie she needs their mother's journals as she heads upstairs. Jackson tells Maggie he'll call her and leaves. Maggie smiles as she closes the door. Meredith has found the box with journals. Maggie asks what's going on. Meredith says she gave Marie everything she had. She got played. She tells Maggie they are looking for anything on Marie Cerone. Cast 14x14MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 14x14AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 14x14MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 14x14RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 14x14OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 14x14ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 14x14AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 14x14JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 14x14AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd 14x14JoWilson.png|Jo Wilson 14x14MaggiePierce.png|Maggie Pierce 14x14AndrewDeLuca.png|Andrew DeLuca 14x14ThomasKoracick.png|Tom Koracick 14x14MarieCerone.png|Marie Cerone 14x14SamBello.png|Sam Bello 14x14CarinaDeLuca.png|Carina DeLuca 14x14CliveJohnson.png|Clive Johnson 14x14SarahMaurer.png|Sarah Maurer 14x14LeviSchmitt.png|Levi Schmitt 14x14CaseyParker.png|Casey Parker 14x14TarynHelm.png|Taryn Helm 14x14Peg.png|Peg 14x14KimmiePark.png|Kimmie Park 14x14ChrisDuran.png|Chris Duran 14x14KateLachman.png|Kate Lachman 14x14Priya.png|Priya 14x14JamesMaurer.png|James Maurer 14x14Luke.png|Luke (center) 14x14DaphneJohnson.png|Daphne Johnson 14x14ElderlyWoman.png|Elderly Woman 14x14NurseMaria.png|Nurse Maria 14x14Brett.png|Brett Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren (credit only) *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca Guest Stars *Greg Germann as Dr. Tom Koracick *Rachel Ticotin as Dr. Marie Cerone *Jeanine Mason as Dr. Sam Bello *Stefania Spampinato as Dr. Carina DeLuca *Blake Hood as Clive Johnson *Giselle Bonilla as Sarah Maurer Co-Starring *Jake Borelli as Levi Schmitt *Alex Blue Davis as Casey Parker *Jaicy Elliot as Taryn Helm *Marilyn Tokuda as Peg *Nayah Damasen as Kimmie Park *Alexander Neher as Chris Duran *Charlene Amoia as Dr. Kate Lachman *Sandy Sidhu as Priya *Alveraz Ricardez as James Maurer *Eric Staves as Luke *Jessica Trainham as Daphne *Teddy Vincent as Elderly Woman *Maria Elena Maglaris as Nurse *Dio Johnson as Brett Medical Notes Kimmie Park *'Diagnosis:' **Recurrent low-grade glioma *'Doctors:' **Alex Karev (pediatric surgeon) **Amelia Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Casey Parker (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Chemotherapy **Medical marijuana Kimmie was in the hospital receiving chemotherapy. To deal with the persistent nausea, Kimmie requested that Alex approve medical marijuana for her to use rather than inserting an NG tube. It worked and her appetite returned without the nausea and vomiting. Sarah Maurer *'Diagnosis:' **Hematoma **Amputated ear **Ventricular septal defect *'Doctors:' **April Kepner (trauma surgeon) **Maggie Pierce (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Jackson Avery (plastic surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Ear reattachment Sarah had a collection of blood in her outer ear after a rugby accident. She was also born with a ventricular septal defect, so she was worried about needing surgery. April said she wouldn't need that and she could drain the blood in the ER. While she was doing so, she was hit due to another player throwing a rugby ball in the ER, which caused her to slip and cut off Sarah's ear. She stopped the bleeding in the ER and Sarah was taken to surgery to reattach her ear. Maggie monitored her surgery due to her heart defect and told Sarah the VSD could be fixed with a separate surgery, a much simpler procedure with less risk than when she was a kid. Her ear surgery went very well and she was told she'd have very minimal scarring. Brett *'Diagnosis:' **Dislocated shoulder *'Doctors:' **Richard Webber (general surgeon) **Andrew DeLuca (surgical resident) **Levi Schmitt (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Closed reduction Brett dislocated his shoulder playing rugby. In the ER, they reduced the dislocation with difficulty. Chris Duran *'Diagnosis:' **Tibia fracture **Compartment syndrome *'Doctors:' **April Kepner (trauma surgeon) **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **Levi Schmitt (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Fasciotomy **Surgery Chris injured his leg playing rugby. His tibia was fractured, so April told Levi to reduce the fracture. He tries to get up on his leg, but grimaced in pain. He had no pulse in his foot, so Owen cut into his leg to relieve the pressure of compartment syndrome and then took him into surgery. Andrew DeLuca *'Diagnosis:' **Grade-3 concussion *'Doctors:' **Amelia Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Richard Webber (general surgeon) **Levi Schmitt (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' Andrew slipped and fell on Sarah's ear in the ER. He was taken for a CT, which Amelia said was clear and diagnosed a grade-3 concussion. She kept him overnight at the hospital. Elderly Woman *'Diagnosis:' **Head wound *'Doctors:' **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **Amelia Shepherd (neurosurgeon) *'Treatment:' An elderly woman fell in her kitchen. She had a small head wound, which is why Amelia performed a neurological exam. Music "Adam & Eve" - Izzy Bizu "Floorplan" - Sara Bareilles "Make Way" - Aloe Blacc Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by Joe South. *This episode scored 7.07 million viewers. *Meredith starts looking for information on Marie Cerone in her mother's journals starting around 1982. She previously read the entries around that year to look for clues on Ellis's pregnancy with Maggie, who also read those entries. Gallery Episode Stills 14x14-1.jpg 14x14-2.jpg 14x14-3.jpg 14x14-4.jpg 14x14-5.jpg 14x14-6.jpg 14x14-7.jpg 14x14-8.jpg 14x14-9.jpg 14x14-10.jpg 14x14-11.jpg 14x14-12.jpg 14x14-13.jpg 14x14-14.jpg 14x14-15.jpg 14x14-16.jpg 14x14-17.jpg 14x14-18.jpg 14x14-19.jpg 14x14-20.jpg 14x14-21.jpg 14x14-22.jpg 14x14-23.jpg 14x14-24.jpg 14x14-25.jpg 14x14-26.jpg 14x14-27.jpg 14x14-28.jpg 14x14-29.jpg 14x14-30.jpg 14x14-31.jpg 14x14-32.jpg 14x14-33.jpg Behind the Scenes 14x14BTS1.jpg 14x14BTS2.jpg 14x14BTS3.jpg 14x14BTS4.jpg 14x14BTS5.jpg 14x14BTS6.jpg 14x14BTS7.jpg Quotes :Amelia: Okay, I really miss sex and this is not helping. Are you having sex? :Owen: On occasion. :Amelia: Are you thinking about it all the time? :Owen: I'm thinking about it right now. :April: I'm almost positive this constitutes a hostile work environment. :Amelia: Note taken. ---- :Amelia: I miss sex. Don't you? :Meredith: My sex drive has become my work drive. Plus, I got this really excellent back massager. ---- :Maggie: Clive is nice. You know? Like, it's more than sex. I think I really like him. I'm seeing him again tonight. :Meredith: You're already at two nights in a row, and you think you like him? :Maggie: Well, my mom was the one who always told me whether a guy was a keeper or... :Amelia: A serial killer. :Maggie: He's not a serial killer. He's too nice. :Meredith: You know who says that? Neighbors of serial killers. :Amelia: We should meet him. Judging boyfriends is the number-one perk of having sisters with no sex lives. ---- :Alex: You got a minute? :Bailey: Do I look like I have a minute? :Alex: You never look like you have a minute. :Bailey: Then read my face, and I'll come find you when I'm done here. :Alex: I want to give my 12-year-old patient authorization for medical marijuana. :Bailey: Karev, have you met the Grey Sloan legal team? ---- :April: Ah! So you guys are a thing now. Your parents must be thrilled. ---- :April: There are rules, and the rules say you have to finish before the timer. Just like the rules to charades say that you can't point to props. You know, games have rules, or they're not worth playing. We can't have everything just be chaos. We can't have everything be like a void. You know, can we just, like, as people agree on a code of conduct and follow it? Can we do that? So that everything isn't just meaningless? So that we're not just like a race of carnivorous viruses just eating each other and being eaten and nothing matters? Please? See Also Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S14 Episodes